Beautiful Dreamer
by Kniggit
Summary: Draco and Hermione begin to see each other in a different light but just when Hermione thought she finally had Draco. Lucius gets out of Azkaban and comes for him.
1. This fued has gone on long enough!

Beautiful Dreamer  
  
Disclaimer: Sad music please. *sniff* I sadly *sniff* don't own anything. *sniff sniff* J.K. Rowling owns it all. Please don't sue. I own nothing but a highly active imagination!  
  
Notice: This is my first story so please bare(grrrr....) with me. I have only just become a fan. I also have only read the first two novels. And the fifth.*sniff* I know I have no business writing this but I had to write something. Anyway....please be nice when you review. ============================================================== =========  
  
Draco couldn't believe it was already Christmas break. Crabbe and Goyle were going home. He didn't understand why they weren't staying with him like always and even his wannabe girlfriend was leaving. Pansy blew him a kiss from the window on board the train. He rolled his eyes. He didn't care at least he could have the Slytherin common room mostly to himself. Then he heard a sigh and he turned on his heels. Mudblood Granger was crying watching her boyfriend ,Satin Potter, leaving on the train. He was going home with the Weasel for the holidays. Draco was glad that he wasn't a Weasley. He was .......He was ........ a Malfoy! The horrible name made his stomach curl up.  
  
" Scared that you can't live with out Potter or Weasel" he smirked. Her brown eyes narrowed when she realized the sound come from him . They were red and puffy from crying but now an undying hatred was held in them. She was not thinking twice about doing the extra credit. Well that is was the reason she told Harry and Ron.  
  
"I should say the same for you! Were is your bodyguards and girlfriend?" Hermione spat. She wanted Malfoy out of her sight. Knowing a comeback that would make her angry was about to come out of his smirking mouth; she turned and tried to walk away quickly.  
  
"Filthy Mudblood!" He shouted behind her.Well I tried. She thought as the burning anger boiled up inside her. Hermione grabbed her wand quickly.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted. He froze and his arms and legs closed together tightly. Falling backward, his blond head met with the hard ground of the train station floor.  
  
"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! At it again I see!" Professor Trelawny said her large glasses nearly falling off her nose. "I will not have you two doing spells at each other! Come with me. We will be seeing the Headmaster. This has gone on for long enough. You are sixth years. Mr. Malfoy are you coming?" she said turning around looking at him. "Ohhh...." she undid the spell on him laughing quietly to herself.  
  
"When my father hears about this. You will be in trouble Granger." Draco murmured as they walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is it Professor?" said a tired looking Dumbledore. Over his half moon glasses, Draco could feel him looking at the top of his head.  
  
"It seems that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy want another dueling club." She said wrinkling her nose. "Hermione did a spell on Draco. I think that this feud has gone on long enough for the good of the other students. They are sixth years and need to set a good example." She would have went on but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"I think that you two shall be ...." Hermione quickly looked up. " given a different kind of punishment then before. I will take them to their room." Professor Trelawny walked out felling she had done her job. Hermione looked at Draco he hadn't said a thing. Must be thinking about a way to tell his daddy all about how he did nothing. And I tried to kill him or something.  
  
They walked for what seemed to be hours. Hermione was being to think that they were never going get there. Then Dumbledore stopped at a large oak door.  
  
"Here we are. You two shall be staying here until your feud stops. You can get to the Great Hall through that door there. Have a good night." He left them standing there.  
  
"Well he could have took us through that door. It would have saved time." Hermione said thinking out loud.  
  
"No, that would have taken all the bloody fun out of it. Half- witted old man!" Draco spat. He gave Hermione a glare that could have knocked her dead if his eyes could kill. For some reason niether of them wanted to pull the door handle open. "Well don't just stand their looking ugly." He smirked "Oh wait you can't help that." He grabbed the doorknob and pulled.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. A huge stone room was covered in red and gold on the right side and on the left was silver and green. A large grey bricked fireplace was on the back wall between two large black doors. A black leather couch was on Draco's side and different colored fabrics made of red and gold mixtures were on the chairs on her side. There was a brown polished desk on her side.  
  
"Well.....why is there only one desk?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked.  
  
"They know you are going to be doing my homework too Mudblood." His eyes moved quickly as he looked around the room to see; the different colored banners hanging on the roof and a large black rug that went all around the room. "Where are our rooms know-it-all?"  
  
"Well their are two doors. You check that one and I will check the other." Hermione said moving toward the door on the right.  
  
"No way is a Mudblood going to tell me what to do!" Draco shouted jumping up off the couch.  
  
"You know what Malfoy? I am getting sick and tired of you calling me names all the time." Hermione breathed out. She didn't want to lose her temper. Knowing Dumbledore he could think of something much worse for them.  
  
"Well why don't you teach me a lesson? I know you are so smart. Tutor me!"He laughed. Hermione smirked this time. She walked closer to Draco. "Hey! I don't date mudbloods so don't come on to me." He said. His gray eyes held an emptiness in them. She grabbed his ear tightly and twisted. He never made a sound as she pushed her nails into his ear bringing him to the ground.  
  
"Mess with me again or I will do something worse." She tried to make her vocie sound cold but she didn't know what she would do to him. Draco looked up his eyes were hard and dark.  
  
"Don't threaten me Granger! I don't react well. I am only warning you once." He got up and walked over to the door. She had never seen so much anger in a person before. The words came out like he was being poisened by her. He turned around quickly.  
  
"What?!" she shouted scared of what he would say or do next.  
  
"There is only one bed Granger!" Draco said kicking the rug next to him.  
  
"Hell Malfoy what do you want me to do about it?" Hermione nearly screamed. She could feel the pressure in her chest climbing. They were going to drive each other crazy. "What me to do a spell and make everything better. I am not your father. I am not going to hand everything to you. You have to learn on your own Malfoy!"  
  
"My father does not hand me everything. I fend for myself. And if I can't call you mudblood then don't call me Malfoy. It is Draco, Hermione!" He was taught all his life not to show emotion. This was different he couldn't control the hatred. He wasn't allowed to talk back at home.  
  
"Fine......Draco." She took a deep breath. They had been in this room a few seconds and they were already trying to kill each other. She walked passed him into the room. He was right only one bed. She turned to say something but he was gone. Walking in the room, she heard him.  
  
"Bloody Hell! It is the Great Hall!" Draco said. He thought that is would be stairs leading to the room but it was just their. Hermione hurried to join him. The Great Hall stood before them. It was dark and there was the four long tables covered in Christmas tableclothes.  
  
"Wow! Well we don't have to walk far." Hermione smiled then remembered who she was with. He shut the door and layed back down on the couch.  
  
"Merlin what am I going to do?" Draco sighed as Hermione went into the room. A few mintues later she walked out in a pink tank-top and fluffy pants. Her frizzy brown hair was up in a ponytail but for two or three long hairs that she hadn't got.  
  
"Well me being Miss. Know-it-all, I fixed our bed problem." She said moving from the door and showing the two beds one on each side of the wall. His side had green sheets and hers red. Draco didn't say anything but Hermione noticed the corners of his mouth twitched.  
  
As she lay in bed she look over quickly at Draco lying over in his green bed far on the other side of the room. He was tossing, turning, muttering, and even kicking in his sleep. She closed her eyes and the last thought on her mind was well tommorow is day one. -------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Guess what I what yall do to? Review please. I will clean your window screen for you! Well I will try. I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. I have a Heart!

Disclaimer: Do you want me to cry again! I own nothing. J. K. Rowling owns it all.  
  
Note: Well Here is the next chapter. Please review!  
  
Fire in Ice: This Chapter is for you! Only you! Thanks for the lovely review. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- Hermione woke up early that morning. She rubbed her eyes slowly taking in where she was.  
  
"Holy Hell!" She said remembering everything. She quickly looked far over to the right and sure enough Draco lay there in a curled up ball. She smiled to herself. Just like a ferret. He looked so innocent lying there. She never heard anyone come in but their trunks were right next to their beds. She got dressed quickly keeping an eye on him. She would get her wand later from under her pillow. She wanted to wake him up but thought against it. He might not be a 'happy camper.' She walked out into the lounge room. She hadn't really got a good look at the whole room, she was too busy making sure Draco didn't put a knife in her back. She couldn't believe home much it looked like the Gyriffindor common room but for the Slytherin side. She had never seen the Slytherin common room only heard about it when Harry and Ron had went in there. Thinking about it, it was a bad idea to drink that potion in the first place. They found out that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago and that Malfoy umm.......Draco hated them. Also she had been put in the hosptial for the cat hair. She smiled to herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco said yawning looking down seeing her clothes on his bed.  
  
"Where is my wand?!" Hermione said tearing up her bed. Throwing a pillow his way, hitting him on the head. He bite his lip, he wasn't going to fight so early in the morning. He looked near her feet and her trunk was empty and its contents scattered around the room.  
  
"I don't take care of your things.You look for them yourself. I can't do everything for you. Remember what you told me last night." He looked down at the ground "Where the hell is mine?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore! He must have taken them when he put our trunks in here." Hermione said. " He didn't want us to kill each other with our wands."  
  
" I can do far worse with my hands." Draco muttered.  
  
"What?!"Hermione shouted. Draco thought quickly of something to say.  
  
"I plan to curse pie pans!" Draco said quickly his eyes darted back and forth.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione said trying not to smile.  
  
"Well we should head to the Great Hall. I am kind of hungry. Oh wait I forgot that I can't tell you what to do." Hermione said mocking his icy vocie.  
  
"I have an idea....." Draco said thinking about anything beside the angry girl infront of him.  
  
"Wow you have an idea that is amazing!" She said packing away her stuff again."What is this amazing idea of yours?" Hermione got the clothes off his bed. Draco jumped up scaring Hermione. She backed up to her bed.  
  
"I am so tired of you mocking me. I haven't done nothing to you this morning." Draco thought about the pie pan curse but pushed it away. "If you don't mind I would like to know why you find pleasure in making me angry." His cold gray eyes never moved from her.  
  
"Fine! You pick on my friends. You call me a Mudblood! You make fun of everything I do. YOU ARE SPOILT AND YOU HAVE NO HEART!" Hermione screamed the last line. The pain in her chest began to swell like she was going to cry. She hated him and if she had her wand...She thought. Draco's eyes held fire in them. The last line stung him.  
  
"Alright you want to know something. I pick on your friends because they are loved by everyone. I call you a Mudblood because my father yells at me for you making better grades then I do. I am not spoilt. I didn't get anything til 2nd year. Before then my father acted like I didn't exist. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO HAVE A HEART!!" Draco yelled. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his shirt that he had slept in. "CAN YOU FEEL THAT? It is a heart beat. Yeah I do have a heart and it is very alive."  
  
He let his voice fall. Taking deep breaths, he then thought of what he had just said. He had just told her about his father. Hermione struggled to get her hand out of his. She walked to the door to the Great Hall.  
  
"Then prove it!" She spat walking out. She went and sat by Daine. She was a fourth year and in the same house as her. She had became friends with Hermione quick.  
  
"You look horrible. What happen?" Daine said. Her black hair was falling into her plate. Her blue eyes held concern for her friend.  
  
"Oh Daine it is horrible. I got in trouble for doing a spell on Dra-- Malfoy. Now we are in a room by ourselves! Isn't that awful?!"Hermione said happy to be telling someone and getting it off her chest. Hermione stabbed at the eggs in her plate as she watched Dra--Malfoy come in. She had a sick feeling in her stomach for calling him Malfoy behind his back.  
  
"Hi, Malfoy" said a flirting vocie. His eyes floated over to the Ravenclaw table when a girl with dirty blond hair was waving at him. He smirked and she nearly fainted. He walked over to the Slytherin table where a 5th year was sitting. He had only talked to the boy a few times but he had no one else to talk to.  
  
"Hi.....um......Draco.......I mean um..........."the brown headed boy stammered. His green eyes seemed to search the air for an answer.  
  
"You can call me Draco." Draco said slowly. He set down and filled his plate with bacon and eggs.  
  
"So....um.....How about those Canons? Chudley might win this year." the boy was looking for anything to talk about. Draco hated it when people wanted to talk to him so that they could say they had talked to the great Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, Sure." He answered as the boy went on about the Quidditch team. In three days it would be Christmas. He wondered what he would get this year. He heard a sound around him and saw that the owls were delivering mail. He watched as all the owls come in. He noticed a white owl drop Hermione a letter and land on her shoulder.  
  
"Wow I can't believe you are that lucky! I mean Draco Malfoy!" Daine said again. Hermione had heard her the first seven times but Daine was still going on about him. She turned around to see Draco getting a letter too. A big black owl had landed near him. She didn't see what was so special about him to make all the girls swoom over him.Sure he was kinda handsome. He also had a nice smile. She turned around quickly sick to her stomach. She was think about how handsome her best friends' enemy was. She wanted to throw up.  
  
"I got a letter from Harry and Ron." Hermione said changing the subject. Daine was still talking about Draco.  
  
"I mean his eyes have you seen his eyes. The prettiest silver eyes...." Hermione looked at her. She was never going to be able to read the letter with Daine going on with how nice looking Draco was.  
  
She walked silently to the door in which she had come through. Daine looked up and noticed that Draco wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table any longer. She quickly looked to find him. He was walking out from the room that Hermione was fixing to go in. They both were not looking in the direction they were going. This wasn't going to be good. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Remeber how Hogwart changes all the time. Well when you walk into the Great Hall from the room they are in. The Great Hall is just there but when you walk back there is stairs! 


	3. A healer's touch

Well this is for all my lovely reviewers! I thank you all so so much! You mean the world to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Note: I am sorry it took me so long. I was meaning to update earlier but I have had ideas for other stories and if you don't write them down...well it gets bad! Anyway here it is.  
  
Hermione began reading the letter that Ron and Harry had sent her and Draco was walking back to the Great Hall. Surely Dumbledore didn't really mean what he said in the note. They ran straight into each other. The falling down the stairs and landed after a few minutes on the stone floor.  
  
"What happen?" Hermione said looking up at Draco. He had feel on top of her. There was silence for a few moments as they looked into each other's eyes. Draco remembered who he was looking at. He jumped up.  
  
"Umm...I was gonna tell you. When you come back from the Great Hall, you have to walk down stairs." He was uneasy. He shifted his feet around and then remembered the door was still open. He quickly walked over to it and closed it quickly. Another long silence went through the now cold room. Both of them wanting to say something but neither knowing what. Finally Hermione noticed boxes next to the now unburning fireplace.  
  
"What are those for?" She said looking at the boxes. Draco finally breathed.  
  
"Oh we are suppose to put up a Christmas tree in the room." Draco said trying his best to made his words come out icy. He looked even paler.  
  
"That reminds me. Why were you coming back up to the Great Hall?" Hermione said smiling. He was trying his best to be mean. His front had come down. Her hopes were high.  
  
"I was asking Dumbledore where our wands were so we could put it up. "Draco said then seeing her smile. "And everyone thinks you're the smartest girl in Hogwarts. They must all be thick. Mud--" He stopped seeing her eyes lose their twinkle.  
  
"Fine, be a jerk. I thought you were about to come over to the light." Hermione said narrowing her brown eyes.  
  
"Umm...Hermione. We are in a room filled with light. There is no dark. "Draco said knowing what she meant. He walked over to the boxes and opened them. He found another note.  
  
"You are such an asshole! "Hermione said to his turned back. He wasn't paying her any mind. She walked over to where he was standing and grabbed the note from him. She read out loud. "There will be no wands over spells. I want you to put up the tree and all the ornaments by yourselves. Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh! It isn't bad enough that I am stuck with Hermione now I have to decorate for Christmas. Life is over!" Draco said talking to the air. Hermione ignored him and began looking through the boxes. There were little wands and wizards ornaments. They were simply wonderful.  
  
"Draco, look. "She said softly holding up a blond haired boy in green robes. "There is an ornament of you!" She smiled watching his look. He took it from her and looked at it closely.  
  
"Oh I am way more handsome then this little guy." Draco said smiling. Then he noticed a cut on Hermione's arm. It was bleeding and deep. If you said something to her then how could he explain that he didn't care? Oh what the hell. He thought. He wrapped his long cold fingers around her warm arm.  
  
"What are you...Oh my! "Hermione hated blood. It made her sick. Draco noticed this and helped her to a chair. He kneeled down and began looking at her arm. Her arm was starting to have a fever and his cold hand was soothing.  
  
"I will be back with bandages. I doubt they will give me a wand." He smirked as he left.  
  
"Oh Merlin. "Hermione said to the air. "Why is he acting like this? I guess we need to fall down stairs more often!" she laughed. Then she remembered the letter from Ron and Harry she got up but became light headed.  
  
Draco walked through the many halls to the little hospital. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Helping a mudblood! Oh his father would be very happy. Well it could be a muggle. He stopped. A muggle...His father hated muggles. His eyes began to see kids running down the street. Then heard his father yelling. All the children's faces twisted in fear from him. He began to shake and move his hands over his clothes as if bugs were climbing his robes. Professor McGonagall saw the young blond brushing his self quickly. He was mouthing no.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. "His eyes meet hers. What all had she seen?" What are you in need of? I am sure you haven't forgot that there are no classes." She smiled. She always saw something in the blond looking up at her.  
  
"I need some bandages. Hermione Granger hurt her arm." Draco said then thought about and excuse of how. She might think he done it but there was a smile on her wrinkled face.  
  
"I will get them for you." She said walking away. So Dumbledore was right. She was sure that they would have done serious injury to each other. If he had hurt Hermione, she was sure he would not have asked for bandages.  
  
Hermione felt something near her side. She pulled it out. A large black letter that was written in silver ink.  
  
Draco, I was just informed that you and the mudblood have been put into the same room. How dare you allow yourself to be told what to do by Dumbledore? I have taught you countless times not to listen to the man and as for that mudblood that you are rooming with. I want you to wash you clothes often. I am so sick of you making fun of the Malfoy name. Be proud that you are who you are. Remember the more you act like a Malfoy the more I will treat you like one.  
  
Lucius  
  
Hermione felt a sick feeling inside her stomach. The words of Draco are echoing in her mind. 'He didn't even notice me till I was a 2nd year.' All this time she thought he was a spoilt brat. The only reason he got attention was if he acted like his father. She heard the door open and she quickly hid the letter. Draco had bandages and healing cream.  
  
"Well It took you long enough." Hermione let it slip and he walked in. She was so use to listening to him call her names. His eyes lit up then died back down.  
  
"I am sorry, Your Grace!" Draco said icy but still had an odd smile on his face. He put the healing cream on her arm and then wrapped it in bandages. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was being taken care of by Draco Malfoy. She thought she would never see the day. She then remembered her letter, but she can't write her arm hurt to bad. She looked at Draco who was putting her arm on a pillow.  
  
"Um.Draco could you do me a favor?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was about to say. He looked at her and she realized that he did have beautiful silver eyes. They held so many questions and the horrible answers to them all.  
  
"What? Want me to wash your clothes?" Draco smirked. Hermione noticed that there wasn't as much evil in his voice.  
  
"Would you write back Harry and Ron for me please?" Hermione noticed Draco's eyes grow wide.  
  
"Sure where is it?" Draco said then seeing it on the ground by the stairs. He picked it up and sat down on the desk. He cleared his throat and read it to her. "Dear Hermione, We can believe you got suck with Malfoy!" Draco looked at her and she tried to act like it was no big deal. "He is such a jerk. I hope you killed him with that spell." Draco stopped. Hermione then wanted for him to stop reading. His eyes were turning colder as he read but she could tell it wasn't for her. "We just got here at the Burrow. We are going to help Fred and George with their shop. Well we can't write long, we are heading to London with Mr. Weasley." Draco finished with a snort. "Love forever, Harry and Ron" Hermione looked at him.  
  
"They put love forever?" Hermione asked his still form. He shook his head.  
  
"Well I guess tomorrow we will put up the tree and write Harry and Ron." Draco said quietly. Hermione couldn't figure out why her arm hurt so badly. She lay in her bed and looked over at Draco. He wasn't sleeping either. "I am not going to sleep till I see that you are asleep." He said quietly. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. He did have a heart but she could tell the letter had cut him deep. 


	4. A father's respect is sometimes a horrib...

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. J. K. Rowling owns it all. *sniff*  
  
Note: Sorry this took so long I am having family problems and well I can't write when people are sad. This chapter is a little more dark but not very. It was fueled by a very angry conversation. *smiles sweetly* Anyway hope you enjoy it.  
  
Draco lay awake watching Hermione sleep. Why did words hurt so much? He had been hit many times by different people. The blood dried and the scars went away. Spells always wore off of him. Words, they ran through his mind. 'I wish your spell would have killed him.' Was he so horrible that they wanted him dead? He then remebered all the words and guestures that made them hate him. "Why?" was the next question that ran through his mind. Then it came to him slowly through all the angry vocies calling him names, and wanting him dead. His father paid attention to him.  
  
*~*~* Flashback *~*~* A young blonde boy with a pointed face lay reading a book. It was by a Muggle and was fascinating. Footsteps met his small pale eyes and he quickly shoved the book under his pillow. His father walked in and threw seven Nimbus 2001s on his bedroom floor. Draco looked up happily. His father had never given him anything. His gray eyes sparkled.  
  
"If you behave like a Malfoy, I will treat you like a Malfoy." His father smirked and left leaving a smirking boy behind. Evil thoughts ran through the young boy's mind. If he was mean to the trio and disrepected Dumbledore, then he would earn more respect from his father. Respect....The one thing he wanted more than anything from his father.  
  
*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*  
  
Draco shook his head. Things were different now. Lucius was in Azkaban and now it was only his mother and him. The mention of his mother made fire run through his veins. It was if the Dementors had given her the kiss. She wasn't always liked that. She used to be kind and loving. Now she was emotionless with only pale orbs for eyes. She had changed the day he had started to think his father was really a father. The same day as his first ever broom. Hermione began to move in her sleep. Draco's eyes narrowed looking at the smile on her face. If he was having a bad night then tommorow was going to be hell for her.  
  
Hermione woke up happy. Draco had showed that he had a heart. She looked at her arm it was healed. Jumping out of bed, she saw Draco kicking in his sleep. Hermione laid a warm hand on his shoulder and she felt cold. His gray eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! You filthy Mudblood." Draco spat. Hermione stepped back, out of breath.  
  
"What?" She whispered. Had she only dreamed that he had been nice to her?  
  
"Get out of my sight. I don't want to lay my eyes on something as hideous as you." Draco smirked seeing her eyes lose their twinkle. Then he realized what he had done. Her eyes became red and watery.  
  
"You bastard! I thought you had changed!" Hermione wanted to kill him. How dare he put on an act to make her think he was nice.  
  
"What? You actually thout that I was going to turn out to be a poor, unloved boy that comes running to you? Oh Hermione help me! My daddy doesn't love me and I need someone to love me." Draco said vemon in every word. Hermione felt her stomach curl up. She got a sicking feeling. Then she relaxed and breathed out.  
  
"Okay Draco I will play your game." She said cooly. She hit him as hard as she could. Her nails were long and blood began to run down his face in four places.  
  
"I warned you Granger! I don't take well to threats." Draco grabbed a hold of her wrist. Holding so tightly blood began to come to the surface. He raised his hand as if to hit her. Hermione gasped. In mid swing he stopped. "What the hell am I doing? I am turning into him!" Draco threw her hand down and saw the now reddish purple brusies on her wrist.  
  
*~*~* Flashback*~*~* "Draco, no I am fine!" Narcissa said sweetly to her young son. She stroked his hair back with a buised hand. *~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*  
  
Draco saw her so plainly. Hermione was his mother in front of him and he was Lucius. 'If you act like a Malfoy, I will treat you like a Malfoy' screamed in his mind.  
  
Hermione looked at her hand. He had almost broke it but she wasn't worried, there was something wrong with Draco. His eyes were wide and glazed.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione whispered softly. "Will you tell me what is wrong?"  
  
Okay it is short but hey I trying. Anyway Draco comes around and I know it is a little early but something bad happens. So well I can't tell you everything. *rolls eyes* Enjoy and you see that little button that says submit review. Push it please. Thanks 


	5. You are a strong person Draco

Disclaimer: Here we go again. Why do you people do this to me? I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling owns it all.  
  
Note: Okay this was fueled by a pop that made me extremely hyper. Just ask Fire N Ice. For those of you who don't know she is my beta reader. I couldn't have done it without you. *tear* Okay Draco finally comes around and then like every other story something horrible happens. *gasp*  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. It seemed as if he was watching a movie in his head. He looked up at her.  
  
"Why? Why do you want to help me? "His eyes were full of fire as if she had insulted him. Hermione sat down on the floor. This isn't going to be easy She thought. He had so many things locked up inside him. She then had an idea.  
  
"Draco, it is early and we need to go eat. "Draco looked at her.  
  
"Granger, Do you have a spilt personality or something?" What was her problem?  
  
"Well I see it like this. You can tell me now and get all emotional..." Hermione saw the death stare he gave her. "err..., If we eat now then you don't have to worry about anyone wondering why we didn't eat." Hermione couldn't even make sense of what she was saying either. Draco nodded. He didn't want anyone getting word to his dad that he was befriending a muggle- born.  
  
After they had eaten, they came quietly back to the room, making sure that they didn't fall down the stairs again. Hermione looked at Draco waiting for him to talk, hoping that she had not waited too long and then him not wanting to talk about it. She watched as he began to unpack all the boxes. Hedwig and Spade ,Draco's owl, watched him also. Hermione wanted to write to Harry and Ron badly but thought it could wait till after she found out what was wrong with Draco.  
  
"Well are you going to help me put up this tree? You remember what Dumbledore said, we have to put up the tree before he comes by tonight." Draco said, his voice icy.  
  
Hermione sighed, she had been so close. The tree was put up quickly and they never spoke until they came to the ornaments. Draco was looking through the box and his eyes fixed on one. Hermione was busy putting up on that looked like her mum. She heard a sound close to growl come from Draco's mouth.  
  
"Stupid bloody git! How dare Dumbledore give me this?!" Draco said squeezing an ornament that looked like his father. He throw it to the floor and to Hermione's horror he began yelling at it. "You think you can come into my life and ruin it! You think you can hurt my mother and get away with it. You think you can serve you-know-who and let me take the shame of it! YOU THINK YOU CAN PICK MY FRIENDS! WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! I AM GOING TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH POTTER AND WEASEL AND GRANGER! AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN AZKABAN!" Draco breathing had become unsteady. Hermione saw him shaking. Grabbing him by the arm, she pulled him into a tight hug. He never cried although Hermione thought he would. All he did was hold on to her. She looked at the 16-year-old. He acted so beyond his years. She thought he would break down like a child and cry but he was strong and only shook for a few seconds, the rest of the time he just gritted his teeth.  
  
"Draco, you are so strong." Hermione said calmly putting her fingers through his hair. His eyes held neither fear nor panic but hope for tomorrow.  
  
"Strong! I am not strong. Strong is standing up for yourself. Strong isn't taking out your frustration on a bloody ornament." She looked deeply into his eyes. He was no longer the young boy that called her names and insulted her. He was a young man and was finally breaking the chains of his father's restrictions.  
  
"You are strong Draco. I would have cried and broke down. I saw you as a child before but now..." She felt older herself. "I see that you are someone that I would befriend till my dying day." Draco's eyes widened. She was his friend.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what to do now." Draco said looking into the air for some answer. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well for one thing we had better get the Christmas tree up before Dumbledore comes." Draco smiled and Hermione couldn't believe how handsome he looked.  
  
Dumbledore came in two hours later to see a perfectly clean room with Christmas decorations all around. He saw the two enemies sitting on the floor looking through a Christmas catalog. He smiled, it had worked.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy how good it is to see you in one piece." He said smiling at them. His eyes twinkled over the half moon glasses. "Well I hope you don't mind but I am going to keep you in here a little longer to make sure you are not acting." Dumbledore said. He wanted to make sure that Draco was really going to turn to the side of good. They both nodded and he turned around and left laughing to his self.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and they both started laughing. After a few minutes it was time for them to go to bed. Hermione went right to sleep but Draco's mind was too busy going for him to fall asleep. He was now friends with Hermione Granger, a mudblood and best friend to Potter. He could live with that but what was happening to him? He was feeling free and he didn't hear the voice of his father yelling at him again. He felt he was strong but deep down he knew that now things were going to change. And with that final thought he closed his eyes and dreamed.  
  
*~*~* Draco's dream *~*~* Lucius looked out into the hallway. His master had left his wand on the window with bars all around. The Dememtors didn't affect Lucius because he had no happy memories inside him. He muttered a spell quietly and quickly slipped out of the cell. ~*~*~  
  
Draco shot up. He was covered in sweat. His eyes were wide. He couldn't have got out of his cell. Draco shook his head.  
  
"We have presents!" Hermione said running and jumping on his bed. He flew up in the air and fell back down. He jumped up and walked into the huge room. It was different. There was a long brown couch but the Christmas tree was still up by the fireplace. Under it to Draco's surprise was a few presents. Hermione had books from Ron and Harry and Draco had a new green cloak from his mother. Hermione also got a new quill from her mum and dad. Draco saw that there was three more presents under the tree. He gave one to Hermione and she gasped. It was a silver necklace with a heart made of red diamonds. She looked at Draco and then at the note. He had given it to her. She hugged him. Then handed him his two presents. He opened up one with green wrapping paper and found a small green snake in it. He looked at Hermione, she had gave it to her.  
  
"Well I will get you something better but I didn't have much time. I thought you might want to have a pet. He can turn into different things and he is completely harmless. His name is Ace." Hermione said looking at him and blushing.  
  
"Well I think it is cool." Draco said then he reached for his other present and opened it. It was the broken ornament of his father. Draco's eyes narrowed. "Why is Dumbledore doing this to me?" Draco said throwing it down. Hermione was confused.  
  
"I will be back okay. I will meet you in the Great Hall." Hermione said heading out the door. She met Dumbledore.  
  
"Um..Headmaster. Why do keep sending the ornament of Draco's father to him?" Hermione said shyly. Dumbledore looked at her confused.  
  
"I didn't send him anything that resembles his father. Why would I?" Dumbledore then looked up to the door and ran to the door that opened into their room. Hermione followed and gasped. Draco was nowhere in sight and on the floor covered in blood was an article in the Daily Prophet. Hermione's eyes went to the bold headlines. Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, Escaped from Azkaban. Hermione fell to her knees. Her and Draco had just become friends and now.......he was gone.  
  
*gasp* Now who wants to review. Thank you for reviewing. I love you people. Hope you enjoy it! Also to everyone that reviewed thanks so much!!! Keep it up. 


	6. Oh and Draco, I don't love you

Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns it all. Note: Here is the next chapter! I want to think my beta Clickity Click for helping me. Thanks! Also, I hope you like this. Thanks for the reviews. Draco moved his head around and blinked blood out of his eyes. It felt like someone had hit him in the head with his broomstick several times. He looked around the dark room that he was in. "Hermione, What happened?" Draco whispered. His mouth was so dry that it hurt to even whisper. A figure moved in the shadows of the room. "Your mudblood girlfriend is not here. Did I teach you nothing boy?" The voice was icy. Draco had been wishing he could see who it was, but knew when he spoke. "Father?" Draco said trying to sound icy. He was too weak to make his voice sound anything other then in pain. Lucius had pulled his wand out. A small light came out of it. Draco closed his eyes. "How dare you disrespect me?" Lucius spat, his gray eyes glowing with hatred. Draco was going to say he was sorry, but Hermione's voice was in his head. 'You are someone that I would befriend till my dying day.' "You don't deserve respect!" Draco said feeling the warmth of her arms holding him. He had never said a foul word against his father when he was around him. Something had changed inside him. Lucius's eyes held fire in them. He couldn't believe what his son had said. "Why? Draco, I had such high hopes for you, and then you turned on me," Lucius said, venom in every word. Draco looked at him blankly. "I have never turned on you. I went along with it all those times." Draco said, confused. Lucius shook his head. "Do you think I don't know what is going on inside my own house? I see you go to her, comfort her," Lucius had never mentioned Narcissa before. Draco narrowed his eyes. "You hurt her! I am her son! I will not just sit back and take you hurting my own mother!" Draco snapped. Lucius smiled the same smile he always did when he knew something Draco didn't. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." He said with the smile still on his face. Draco felt his heart break. He killed my mother. He was about to sob when fire went through his face. He stood up realizing that he was not being tied down. "You selfish, murdering, good for nothing, bloody..."Draco didn't get to finish his sentence. Lucius's wand was pointed at Draco. He stopped, not knowing what to do. He caught a faint hesitation in Lucius's eyes. Draco smirked. "What is so funny?" Lucius spat. Draco walked closer to Lucius. His father would never hurt him, he thought. He was a dad. "You don't have the heart to do it. I am your blood, I am your son, your heir. And deep down I know you love me. And Father..." Draco looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you too." A door swung open and a shadowing figure came in. Draco's hope shattered. Voldemort had walked through the door. His father looked at him, his eyes held victory. Draco had seen the expression in his eyes so many times. "You are not my son. My son is a Malfoy. Someone who is respectable and is worth something." Lucius said. "Oh and Draco, I don't love you!" Lucius watched as his son's eyes widened. "Crucio!" Draco fell to his knees, pain and fire shot through his veins and muscles. His body twisted in ways that he thought would never happen in normal life. He wanted to die here and now. He couldn't see anymore, blood had run over his eyes. Scars and cuts burst open and he screamed in agony. Draco heard bones breaking inside his body and organs contracting. His head was twisting and blood was coming out of his mouth and muffling his screams. He wanted to pass out but the pain was to horrible. A loud rumble came from the inside of the room, but he was in too much pain to care. He heard a far away scream and the curse was lifted. He felt his heart stop and fell into blackness. **** Hermione held Draco's hand in the hospital wing at St. Mungo's. She couldn't believe that it had been 3 days since they had found him screaming on the dungeon floor. Hermione narrowed her eyes thinking of the man sitting on the ground watching his son twist and scream in agony. Hermione pushed tears out of her eyes. The hospital room door flew open and Harry and Ron rushed in. "Hermione! Are you okay?" they both asked. She nodded. She was happy they were there. She had owled them telling them that she was in St. Mungo's hospital with a friend of hers. Harry's and Ron's eyes both fell on the hand she was holding. "What? Why? Um....Hermione?" Harry sputtered. Hermione put up her hand. "Let me explain." She told them all about how her and Draco had become friends and how he was kidnapped. "And when we got there, Voldemort had already left and Lucius was just watching Draco die. He was in so much pain. And he blacked out and Dumbledore said that he almost died." Harry and Ron sat there looking at Draco. Was she under a curse or something? They thought she might have been, but it was clear that Draco was in so much pain. "Is he going to die?" Ron said trying his best to sound concerned. He really didn't know how to feel at the moment. Hermione shrugged. She had no idea. No one did. "If he is strong enough he won't," A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy is a very strong young man. I think he will come out of it fine." Then, again, the door to the hospital opened. This time it was a women with a hard look on her face. Her blonde hair flowed after her as she made her way to Dumbledore. She could have been beautiful if she didn't have such a hard look on her face. Hermione thought. Narcissa looked down at Hermione and she shuddered. Her cold silver eyes sent chills down Hermione's spine. "What have you done to my son?" Narcissa's voice was like ice. Ron and Harry both looked up at her and thought about how much she looked like Malfoy. Dumbledore didn't seem affected by her frozen tone. "Draco, is a strong young man. He will be fine. And it was your husband that did it, not us." Dumbledore watched as Narcissa took a step back. She had never thought of Draco being hit by his own father. Lucius had always showed caring to him, and took out his anger on her. She looked at her only son, wincing every time he took a breath. She narrowed her eyes at the young girl holding his hand. Narcissa bent down to touch his face but her hand was stopped by an invisible glass. She turned on her heels, looking at Dumbledore. "How dare you put a spell over my son? I am suppose to comfort him. HOW CAN I, WITH GLASS OVER HIM!!" She screamed the last part and was about to be quieted by a nurse, but the nurse thought differently after seeing the look on her face. Dumbledore was still calm. "Only those that wish to help him can reach through the charm. Only the ones that truly love him can," Dumbledore said and turned his back to her and left. Narcissa left with a last look at Hermione. "I will be back!" She spat at her. Hermione took a deep breath. Seeing Harry and Ron look at her, she slowly let go of his hand. "Let me get this straight. Only the ones that love him can go through the charm?" Ron asked. He reached Draco's bed and felt his fingers stop. "I guess you don't care about him enough." Hermione said. She didn't even know she did but somehow she could reach through the charm easily. Harry leaned against the wall next to Draco's bed. "You know, I would hate to be Malfoy," he said slowly thinking. "I mean his father tried to kill him and his mother doesn't care enough about him. I think I would...." Harry trailed off. What would he do? Would he get to great bodyguards to feel protected? Would he make fun of the kids that were treated better than him? Harry had never thought about what made Malfoy the way he was. He always thought that he said those things because he was evil. "I still don't get it though. Why was Lucius trying to kill him?" Ron asked, still trying to get past the charm. Hermione sighed. "Dumbledore said that Lucius put an ornament in the box we had to find out if Draco was acting like a Malfoy, I guess. Draco went crazy like I said. I guess Lucius thought Draco should die because of it." Ron shook his head. He hated Malfoy for all the wise cracks that he had made about him being poor. He had treaded on their lives and all kinds of stuff. Ron then shuddered. What would he have done if he had a father like Lucius? "Hermione! Your hand is bleeding," Harry said looking at it. Hermione looked down at the cut on her hand. "When I went to pick Malfoy up, Lucius had a green knife and it cut my hand," Hermione said and then pulled the knife out of her pocket. In a burst of green smoke, the knife transformed into a small green snake. It slithered onto Draco's bed." Ron threw his hands up. "Even the snake can get through to him," Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione talked to Harry and Ron till about midnight and then Dumbledore told them that they needed rest. After much begging, Dumbledore allowed Hermione to stay with Draco. She was sleeping holding his hand when she heard the hospital door open. *gasp* I know how dare I do that to Draco. And for the Lucius likers their is some more chapters that come up and show that he was not always like he was. Well review!!! 


	7. Beautiful Dreamer

Disclaimer: I own nada! J.K.Rowling owns all! Disclaimer: Here is the next chapter and I think that I did a good job. Usually I am my biggest critic but hey. Again thank you all for the reviews and Clickity Click for being my beta.Also the ~*~ is the song. And the *** is the memory. I know it is confusing.  
  
Hermione didn't want to move, but her neck and back were killing her. She heard someone start to hum.  
  
~*~ Beautiful dreamer wake unto me ~*~  
  
Hermione felt a warm rush go through the her arm. Suddenly she was seeing one of Draco's memories.  
  
*** A small blond baby lay on a black leather couch. He was sleeping. The same song hit his ear as the one that Narcissa was singing right now. His mother was singing and his father was playing the piano. It looked like a wonderful family memory. Narcissa put her son in Lucius's lap and Draco helped play. ***  
  
The memory faded as Hermione looked around. The cuts on their hands must have been opened and were now connecting them.  
  
~*~ Starlight and dew drops are awaiting thee ~*~  
  
*** A young boy was sitting outside in the rain. The moon was shining on his blond hair and someone was screaming in the background. Draco stood up and ran to the house as Lucius left. He opened the door and his mother was her pale self. Draco's eyes widened. He sat next to her and put his hand on hers. She flinched and his eyes narrowed. He began to walk toward the door but Narcissa stopped him. She grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him. ***  
  
Hermione felt even more anger go out of her. Draco was only a boy then and he still had to live with his father trying to hurt someone. Narcissa sobbed and started the next verse.  
  
~*~ Sounds of the rude world heard in the day ~*~  
  
*** The room was cold and Lucius stood watching his son. 'I don't love you' echoed through Draco's mind as pain went through his body. He could hear him laughing and smiling at him. 'I don't love you' was screaming into his ears. He was going to die and the last words that he would have ever heard was I don't love you.***  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She was cold now but she didn't let Narcissa see her move. Narcissa was sobbing.  
  
~*~ Led by the moonlight, has all passed away ~*~  
  
*** Draco was ten. His eyes were a wonderful electric blue as he pulled a card out of the deck. His mother smiled laying down her bruised hand. They were laughing and then a loud bang came from the door. Narcissa stepped in front of Draco. Draco tried to get in front of her but Lucius smiled and his eyes held sweet victory over his wife and son. "Crucio" he said and Draco watched as his mother hit the floor. Draco looked up with tears in his now light blue eyes.***  
  
Hermione gasped. She was trying to protect her son. Narcissa wanted her son awake, so she kept singing.  
  
~*~ Beautiful Dreamer, Queen of my song ~*~  
  
*** "You are strong Draco. I would have cried and broke down. I saw you as a child before, but now..." He heard her say. She was so beautiful standing there. "I see that you are someone that I would befriend till my dying day." Draco's heart leapt. He had a friend and he was now starting to fall for her. ***  
  
Draco was in love with her. She never would have thought of it. It seemed wrong in a way but right in so many others.  
  
~*~ Listen as I woo thee, with sweet melody~*~  
  
*** Lucius walked in Draco's room just as he shoved a book under his pillow. His father had seven Nimbus 2001's in his hand. Draco looked up excited. Lucius threw them down. "If you act like a Malfoy I will treat you like one" Draco smirked and began to think of how to make the trio cry. ***  
  
Hermione knew she shouldn't be watching his dreams, but he would never tell her. He was too closed about things that had hurt him. Narcissa began to cry and her hand touched Draco's face. Hermione looked up to meet the eyes of the mother that had once loved Draco. She nodded as she left. Hermione wanted to know why she hadn't finished the song. She closed her eyes.  
  
~*~ Gone are the cares of lives busy day ~*~  
  
***Draco was running toward his mother's door with him new Nimbus 2001. He reached the door knob and cold shot through his body. He opened it slowly peering in. His eyes twinkled as he saw his mother sitting on the bed. He handed her the broomstick smiling. She looked at him with jealousy and rage. She threw the broom out the door. "Get out, Malfoy!" He looked at her. "I said get out!" Draco walked slowly out the door and looked back to see her with her hands on the bed as if she was going to fall back. He looked at the mirror in front of him and smirked. Suddenly to his surprise his eyes turned the same color as his father's. The same gray with coldness held in them.***  
  
Hermione began to cry. He had be rejected by his mother also. Lucius must have had her under a spell. Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
~*~ Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me ~*~ She waited for another memory to come but it didn't. Draco's fingers began to move and his eyes flew open.  
  
"Hermione, I think... I think...I love you." He said looking into her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her on her lips. Hermione didn't know how to react. His lips were rough from not having any water. He broke apart from her and smiled. He laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Hermione touched her lips and looked down at him sleeping. He wasn't kicking or scratching he was just sleeping peacefully. Hermione then realized what he looked like. A beautiful dreamer.  
  
If you want to be emailed when I get a new chapter up. Just email me or put it in your review! 


	8. New Friendships form

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all.  
  
Note: One of my family members died so give me a break. I am sorry it is late. It is not the best but hey I tried.  
  
Draco's eyes opened slowly. He looked around and felt pain in the back of his neck. Then he saw two people that he would have never thought would have been there.  
  
"Potter? Weasley?" Draco said trying his best to be icy. Harry looked at him and to his amazement he smiled. Ron on the other hand just nodded.  
  
"Hermione said she had a friend in the hospital but we never thought it would be you." Ron said putting his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yeah well one day she woke up and smelt the hottie." Draco said smirking. They both shook their heads "Where is she?"  
  
"She went to get something thing to eat and sleep. She said that you told her.told her. that you loved her." Harry said trying his best to not narrow his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Potter. I think I do." Draco said looking at him. They were quiet for the rest of the time until Hermione walked in.  
  
"Harry, Ron is he awake? Has he moved?" Hermione said, not noticing Draco looking at her.  
  
"Well I think I am awake and no I haven't moved." Draco smirked. Hermione turned on her heel.  
  
"I am so happy that you are awake. Dumbledore said that Lucius was found about an hour ago." Hermione said quickly and hugged him. He flinched. " It turns out that there is this spell that needs the blood of a Malfoy to make it happen. It will help you-know-who become powerful." Hermione breathed and the three boys just looked at her.  
  
"Well so much for the I am safe thing." Draco said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Draco, you dad was found! He had lost a lot of blood. He is in this hospital under Auror's protection. You don't have to worry about anything." Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron's expression. Draco fell asleep and groaned as he moved in his sleep.  
  
"So you are saying that Voldemort is more powerful now because he had Malfoy's blood." Ron said his eyes wide. Hermione shook her head. She was so tired.  
  
"No, in order to do the spell the Malfoy has to die." Hermione said and saw Harry look at Draco. Hermione then crawled into the chair that was by her and went to sleep quickly.  
  
"Ok so in the last day, we have found out that Draco and Hermione like each other, Draco is good, Lucius was a horrible father and that you-know-who almost became more powerful!" Ron said looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah well it doesn't seem so bad when you put it that way." Harry said smiling. Ron just shook his head. "Hermione and Draco! Who the hell would have thought about that?!" Harry suddenly said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Harry, you never tried to touch Draco." Ron said realizing. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron, if I tried and I didn't then that would be okay right? But if I do touch him then I never hated him." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Or you feel sorry for him," Ron said looking at Draco. Harry walked over to Draco's bed. He put his shaking hand over Draco's shoulder. Harry wondered if his hand would really go through. Harry closed his eyes and began to think of all the times with Draco. Him calling Hermione 'Mudblood'. Draco calling him 'scarhead', and saying that Ron's family were poor. Anger rose through Harry, then suddenly he remembered the look on Draco's face. The fear in his eyes when Lucius was mentioned. Lucius wanting his son dead, Harry opened his eyes. Draco was looking up at him. "Potter, I like you and everything but um." Draco smirked. Harry sighed. He hadn't even gotten close to the spell wall. He didn't really want to care either. He was still trying to think of what he really thought about Draco.  
  
Again if you want to be updated. Leave your email. Thank you all for you lovely reviews. 


End file.
